hernosfandomcom-20200213-history
Races
'Human' Humans have the biggest population out of any race. They can be found all over the world. This race doesnt have a few standard stuff in personality's. The human race is smart, intelligent and capable of alot. 'Elf' Elves are known for the elegance and beauty. Althought they are very skilled in alot of things, sadly their body doesn't support Heavy Armor. Elves are alot like humans and they have lived alongside eachother for a very long time. 'Dwarf' Dwarves are tiny people. But don't judge a book by it's cover. They are very strong and thus very skilled fighters in hand to hand, and weapon combat. Since they are very skilled with any type of weapon they have alot of knowledge about it, making them the best blacksmith. 'Orc' Orc are brutes, they are extremly powerful and nothing is more exciting then a brawl. Their skin is capable of enduring heavy wounds and not even feel a thing. With this power comes a great disadvantage. Orcs could become terribly injured and not feel it leading to their dead without them seeing it comming. Orcs are capable of lifting boulders, throw people around and even wield the heaviest weapons with one hand. Orcs mostly live in tribes and hate all other races but they know when they are outmatched and make sure not to pick a fight with someone stronger. 'Vampire (Approval Needed)' Vampire, maybe one of the strongest races out there, but along with their massive power comes a big disadvantage. Vampires are capable of moving at such a speed it's impossible to follow. Vampires that are completly full on blood are capable of lifting even heavier boulders then the strongest orc can. The downside for the vampire is that they can not walk in the daylight, nor can they enter a new building without getting invited in. Once invited he can enter freely. Vampires who do roam in the sunlight will gain hunger extremly fast and once empty. Which is around 2 hours in the sun their skin will get burn wounds and he or she would eventually pass out. 'Werewolf (Approval Needed)' Werewolf, most likely the biggest enemy of the Vampire. While werewolves are not that fast and powerful as the vampire counter-part, they are capable of turning their bodies into that of a wolf. Their ficious claws can cut through metal and on their legs run faster then every human or elf. 'Mermaid (Approval Needed)' Mermaids, one of the most enchanting races in the world of Hernos. Their perfect bodies and beautiful voices lure men and women deep into the ocean for anything valuable they might have. Mermaids are capable of turning their fish tail into legs for only three hours. This is to find resources near the beach that they can not get below the surface. Mermaids are smart but leg muscles in their upper body. 'Lamia (Approval Needed)' Lamia, a monster. Or well, they are seen like monsters. Their snake like tail is capable of breaking bones in even a muscled body. They feed on flesh but are capable of eating everything a human does. Yet, flesh is what they need to survive. Lamia's are capable of being social and filled with wisdom, sadly most races will not give them the chance to devellop for they look alot like the monsters that roam Hernos. 'Drow' Drows are alot like their counter-part the elves, the only difference between them is the color of their skin which is mostly black to grey, they prefer to live in caves due to their hate for the sun. 'Neko (Approval Needed)' Neko is a race that isn't known where it came from or how it existed. There have been some speculations about them being a god's mistake. Another rumor is that they used to be the on earth protectors of Hernos. All in all there isn't much known about this race nor their behavior. What is known about this race is that they are in general very fast and agile. Although most of them arent that smart do to not being well educated.